Meeting of the swords
by Midnari
Summary: Link meets a strange man, but they get off on the wrong foot. Was there many accident or are there other forces at work. Rated for cussing and refrece to rape. graphic volince is also a factor.
1. Chapter 1

Part one "The Meeting."

Midnight walked through the doors of a bar, he took notice of a man who had a black mustache, a beard, he was bald and he looked like a body builder, he also had the men around him, they all had swords, but looked like they were novices. The bar it self looked like it was two hundred years old, the floor kind of scared Midnight since he as carrying a sword that probably weighed 2000 pounds, Though Midnight could carry it because of the spell surrounding it. Midnight was slim but not weak, he had long white hair, and wore black jeans which were new to Hyrule, also he wore a black shirt and a black coat that covered his katanna's. The sword the Midnight was worried about was a halberd that matched his dark heart, It had a long black handle so the wielder could hold it easier, the blade was also black, and the sheath was in crested with shadow jewels, the sheath opened up from the side because the sword was to big to pull out from the top. Midnights eyes were green until Twelve A.M. when Midnights eyes become solid red, even the whites of his eye would be gone.

The bald man took notice of Midnight's sword and said, "Mighty nice sword you got there mind if I take it" The man grinned, not knowing who he was dealing with. Midnight looked at the man and unsheathed his halberd and held it up to the man, but as soon as midnight let go the man fell backwards the sword landing on his stomach crushing his bones but not killing him, the wood then splintered making the man and the halberd fell through the newly made hole.

Link was walking in to the market place, it was already 11:30 but link had to by some things, he know most places where closed this late but he was hoping he could find something that might be open, he looked around at the building, but the lights were out in every building. Link was about to head toward the castle when he heard wood splintering.

Midnight walked over to the hole and found where the sword lay he picked it up and placed it on his back the sheath made a clap when it snapped around the sword.

"Now the reason I'm here is because I'm a assassin, I was hired by a female that you apparently raped, Now I maybe pure evil but there are things I don't tolerate.

Number one Child abuse number two, rape number three, Torture. Considering rape is the same as torture you broke two rules of mine that I can't allow it to happen again.

Midnight jumped in the aid drawing his katanna's and slicing at one of the men, the man put his hands up but to know avail. There were to men left and they both drew there swords. Midnight waited until they run towards him, and then struck, The body's of the men who attacked him hit the floor but neither had a head. Midnight sheathed his katanna's and sighed, _"That was no fun,"_ Midnight thought.

Link entered the bar and saw a horrific site, three mean dead and another man he was in the hole that link heard splinter, the man who was in the whole was alive but was probably in unimaginable pain. Link looked at the man in black and assumed he had done this, Link swung his sword at Midnights head.

Midnight ducked under the holy sword that intended to decapitate him, "Nice sword you got there boy, before we start let me see it I can guess you name.

The man who was holding the sword was dressed in a green tunic, brown boots, a magic bag, and a shield on his back.

"Is it...Link," Midnight laughed and smiled a bit, but Midnight then saw the holy sword coming toward his face, that might have scare a ordinary man but then Midnight was no ordinary man. Midnight caught the sword by the blade, two fingers on top of the blunt side a thumb on the bottom.

Link look at the man and asked, "What's your name warrior" Link said not worried a bit by the man's skill. "Name's Midnight, I'm an assassin, but as you can see, I am no ordinary assassin." Midnight responded before letting go of links sword, the sword started to burn his hand. "The sword of evils band V.S. The sword shadows, this is going to be fun," Midnight thought before he drew his katanna's and the swords clashed into a stale mate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here you go folks, the second installment of "The meeting" Don't kill me please.

"The meeting" Part two

When the swords clashed together the "Sword of evils bane" started to glow, Midnight felt like he was on fire. Midnight jumped back and pulled his sleeve up; he was surprised to see that his skin was peeling off.

Midnight was starting to get pissed off by that sword. "You son of a bitch," Midnight heard himself say.

The Master sword swung at midnight's head, but Midnight ducked and rolled allowing him access to Link's body. Midnight kicked link's legs out from under him, and then when Link was down he drew both of his katana's and tried to kill link right then and there but something stopped him. Midnight kicked link's sword away from him and picked him up off the ground.

Links P.O.V.

I closed my eyes and waited for the eternal blackness to take me, but it never did.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Midnight sheath his katanas, but then he kicked my sword of my hand.

"_What is he doing, why doesn't he kill me" _I asked my self. Midnight then started to pick me up of the ground and said, "Hero of time, these people I just killed had done something worse then I have ever done, and that's pretty bad." Midnight dropped me after he was done speaking.

I asked what they did but he just shook his head and said, "I wasn't there and I don't feel like explaining, but let's just say a woman was just disowned by her father."

I did not know what he meant but I know if it was worse then what he did to these people then it must have been bad.

Before I left Midnight the princess walked into the bar wearing her normal pink dress and white glove's, her blonde her moving as elegant as she herself moved, but the fact that she was in a bar startled him.

Midnight saw someone who looked like royalty enter the bar, she had long blonde hair, a pink dress, and white gloves on. Midnight wondered what someone like her was doing in a bar like this.

"Midnight," She said to the man clad in black, Midnight replied by nodding his head.

"There is a great evil coming and I must ask for your help, I know what you're thinking "How do you know my name and why should I help you," Because if you do I will give you total immunity to hyrulian law," She explained to him. Midnight walked over toward the princess and looked her in the eyes and said, "I was thinking "How do you know my name and why should I help a bitch like you," but you were close to right."

A/N: Go easy on me but criticism is cool, I'm a novice at writing stories but I liked this one, its darker then my normal stories


End file.
